Fidelity
by MidgardianSigyn
Summary: Loki, Thor and Sigyn return to Asgard. But to Sigyn's dismay Asgard isn't quite how she remembers it to be. Even her relationship with Loki isn't exactly what she wishes it could be. Choosing to stay by his side no matter what, with the possibility of danger, will their relationship grow or will fate push them farther apart then ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for the long break. Life just hits you with big piles of crap sometimes. But i am back and this story is taking place right after the events of miscreant. (: I am writing in sigyn's point of view this time because i find my writing is better this way. If not then please let me know. haha Thanks for reading and enjoy!)**

We returned to Asgard. Everything was as I remembered it to be in my memories..except the bifrost. It was destroyed. I knew in a moment exactly what that ment for me. I was hoping to see them again. To hear my sister Nana's soft voice again, to feel young Syn's tiny arms wrapped around my legs. I missed Snotra's and Sjofn's bickering and even Var's most unpleasant crying. I didn't much miss my mother's strict ways, Lofn's gossiping or Hnossa's snobbishness but there was an ache in my chest longing to see all of them. Even idunn..I hadn't seen her in weeks even before I had left.

I quickly felt firm yet gentle hands upon mine and a desperate whisper in my ear. "The Tesseract, Sigyn..It will fix this." Loki's words were rushed as I felt his hands abruptly tear from my shoulders. I turned around to see him being practically dragged away by soldiers. I felt a tiny bit of anger as my vision became blurry.

Only Thor stood next to me now. "What will they do to him?" I could only whisper it. Thor crossed his arms but did not look to me. "What he deserves." His voice was hard and angry. I closed my eyes..will they execute him? Please, Odin no..

I quickly wiped the tears before Thor could see and averted my thoughts to another subject. "The bifrost." I asked, my voice flat. His sigh was deep and frustrated to say the least. "Loki." Was all he said and was all he had to say. I immediately felt hurt..why would he do this back then? Knowing my home and family was another realm away. Didn't he think of me at all? But then I remembered I had been gone for two years. Pronounced deceased..

I looked up at Thor. "Why would he do this? There must have been a logical reason at that time.." I stopped talking the moment Thor looked down at me. His expression had saddened greatly. "When you left I didn't much realize how great of an affect it had over him. I knew it would change him, hurt him and anger him and it did greatly for the first months. But then one day he acted almost normal. But still something in him wasn't quite the same. His gestures were more harsh, his actions more careful and his lies grew. Yes, he was always one for mischief..and at the time I had thought that was all he was capable of. We all treated him normally again. Seemed it was what he wanted. Until he betrayed all of Asgard just to show his worth to our father. It wasn't until after his plans he discovered his true heritage.. Then Loki was truly gone."

My brows furrowed in disbelief as i stared up at Thor. "What do you mean he betrayed Asgard?"

"He grew envious and foolish. He let Laufey in, almost killing Odin just to strike him down to show his worth, lied to me about our fathers death and had me stranded on Midgard where he almost had me killed. He is a dangerous man now, Sigyn. And I am afraid he can never be trusted again."

I no longer cared about the tears in front of Thor. My breathing was heavy, i felt as if a weight was in my chest. I knew what Thor had meant.."I understand my leaving was just another built up agony on top of everything else Odin had put him through.." I sighed softly and closed my eyes. Odin is a great man, a great king, and a great father... to Thor. But he did wrong by Loki, and I don't know if I could ever look at him the same because of it.

I placed a hand on Thor's arm. "It wasn't your fault, Thor." He gave me a slight nod, his eyes worried. "Even if Loki thinks it was." I forced myself to stop crying. Thor turned to place his strong hand on my shoulder, certainty in his eyes. "Your disappearance was not your fault either, Sigyn. Who ever banished you to Midgard will soon pay for what they have done." I looked up at him immediately. "So you _do_ think someone purposefully put me on earth? But why?" Thor's expression grew serious, eyes narrowing. "Loki has many enemies, getting to you would have caused him the most hurt. As it had."

I nodded. I will find out who did it one day and I myself will make them pay some how.

"Loki's trial will start soon you must be there." Thor said solemnly. Confusion swept through me. "Me? ..So we are still betrothed after all of this?" I tried to hide the desperation in my voice as much as possible but i fear Thor had heard it anyways due to the slight tug of his lips. "Yes, my lady. Unless you no longer wish to be.I am sure Odin will ask you at the trial." I swallowed down my relief and nodded. I just had one more question to ask before going to Loki's trial.

"Thor..Loki mentioned the tesseract could fix the bifrost..please let that be true. My family is still in Vanaheim." I didn't care about the thick desperation in my voice now. I just wanted my family back.

Thor looked at me with sincerity. "Yes. Now that we have the tesseract within our reach the bifrost will be restored quickly." He didn't need me to ask. My expression had said enough. He nodded, thinking. "Within a week or less, I assume so. Do not fret. Now you must take your leave to the trial at once." I nodded as Thor held is arm out to me. I took it nervously and headed to the front gates of Asgard. I told myself to be brave, no matter what Loki's consequence will be. I _will_ be there for him.

 **(okay that was end of chapter 1. sorry its so short but if i combined it with ch 2 it would have been wayy too long. lol I know nothing really happened in this one but more will be happening in the next one and so forth sooo yeaaa. again sorry I've been gone so long! D': )**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I saw Frigga I ran towards her, making sure to hold my tethered green dress with one hand as to not trip over myself. It had been so long since I've last seen her. I hugged her tightly then looked at her with a smile upon my face. She is still the most beautiful queen in all the nine realms. "Oh, Sigyn my dear, is it so good to see you again!" She held me softly. I was glad to hear she had missed me but I couldn't help but notice the sad under tone in her voice, of course for Loki. I felt her worry and grief as well. My expression grew concerned as my eyes met her again; a question clearly in them. "Loki will be fine. I assure you." She smiled tightly at me but her eyes were still worried.

The enormous doors opened, Frigga gave me a quick nod and I hurriedly turned away from her, standing beside her. Thor was not allowed in here at this time during Loki's trial. I didn't even know I was allowed, but I know the question I have to answer.

My eyes averted to Loki as soon as I saw him surrounded by the Asgardian guards. Seeing him in chains hurt me but I needed to remind myself he deserved.. His green eyes flickered over to mine and as he passed, gave me a wicked smile.

"Loki.." Frigga walked up to him, her voice soft.

"Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?" Loki asked with light sarcasm, but I could see in his eyes how much he had hurt her. "Please. Don't make this worse." Frigga pleaded gently. Loki paused, looking away for only a moment. "Define worse."

"Enough!" Odin boomed. "Before we can go any further, Sigyn must give an answer." Odin's eye averted to me. "Do you wish to stay betrothed to Loki or break it forever. For once the decision is made there is no changing it."

Frigga Looked down at her clasped hands, as my vision went to Loki.. His breathing became slightly more heavy than usual. He did not look at me. He only stared at the ground before him.

I swallowed hard, feeling the tension in the room.

I stared at Loki's features, the small things he did that told me he was nervous about what my answer would be. The way he visually gritted his teeth, jaw clenching and unclenching, one would assume he was angry if it wasn't for his eyes; filled with worry and regret. Would he really think I would leave him by choice?

I looked up at Odin. Without a doubt I knew my answer long before this trial.

"I choose to stay by Loki's side.." Frigga and Loki both looked up at me with such quickness. I met Loki's eyes and saw only bewilderment. I quickly looked away from his beautiful gaze and down at my pale hands. I swallowed down the heat I felt with their stares, even the guards were staring at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable until finally, Odin spoke again.

"So be it. Now I must speak to the prisoner alone." All the attention was averted back to him but I still could not relax. I still had no idea what Loki's sentence would be.. I then felt Frigga gently grasp my hand in hers and lightly squeeze. I know I have made her happy with my choice and that made me even more happy for having saying it. I loved Frigga more so than my own mother, for she was more motherly than Freya and had always been there for me when Freya was not. Right now we needed to comfort each other more than ever. I gave Loki one last glance, he wore a small cunning smile as he looked up at Odin, his eyes almost playful. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion before leaving quickly with Frigga.

Frigga brought me to her private lounge where my mother and my older sisters and I would go to speak privately with Frigga about simple things like sewing and men. It was of course just Frigga and I there now. She had told her handmaidens to leave so we may talk in private. There she told me the discussion she had made with Odin about what shall befall Loki.

"I suppose I will be making a home in his cell beside him then.." I had meant my voice to be humorous to make things more light but there was only sadness in my tone. Frigga looked at me disapprovingly. "I do not believe he will spend _all_ of eternity in there, perhaps not even half. I know my husband. He will let Loki out eventually." I shook my head. "I do not believe so.. he did terrible things in Midgard..surely the all father will never forgive him.." I was never good at being positive.

Frigga reached over and grasped my hand. "Trust me, dear. Everything will be alright in due time." All I could do was give her a small smile. "Thank you, Frigga. I have truly missed you so very much." Frigga smiled brightly. "And I you, Sigyn." She then brought out her cross needles and began at work. It was merely a hobby of hers that she had once taught me but had soon forgotten. I couldn't help but smile remembering how it was before I had left. How much different things were then and now. Everything used to be so much simpler.

The rest of the day Frigga and I spoke of different things. How my family was when she had last seen them before Loki destroyed the bridge. We spoke more of Loki but only happier times when he was a child and all of the tricks she would teach him. I remember he would come to me after Frigga would teach him new magic. Even at a young age he was so great at it and I was so impressed. Thor and the warriors three did not see his magic ways of fighting truley fighting but I thought it was brilliant. And so did Frigga obviously, for that's how she fought as well. I always loved how Loki was so close to his mother. He was lucky in that aspect even though he did not realize it. I wasn't close to either of my parents..but I did have my siblings. I'm glad Loki had Thor as well.

At night Frigga told me I would be staying in Loki's old chambers until I would be able to go back to Vanaheim. I was so grateful for this.

I said goodnight to Frigga and pushed open the large chamber doors to an earthy smell. Exactly how he always used to smell before. Now I can't quite place what he smells like now, although its still pleasant.. and more so seductive. I swallowed down the sudden lust filling my body and ran to his enormous bed, jumping on it face first. I smiled widely taking in his old scent. I didn't even bother changing out of my ripped dress that Loki had me wear back on Midgard, I just fell to sleep imagining Loki's arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace..

* * *

I awoke to the warm sun peeking in through the dark green curtains and onto my face. My eyes fluttered open then quickly squinted them, putting my hand in front on my face to block the bright sun. I inhaled as the inviting scent of Loki filled my nose making me smile softly. I closed my eyes for a little bit longer before stretching my entire body. I sat up slowly, getting out of bed and made my way to the enormous window. I drew back each heavy curtain leaving them on their separate holders and embraced the very radiant Asgardian sun. I must have slept in longer than I had intended to but it was much needed sleep. Staring out at balcony I planned out my day. I would go see Frigga, then the library..then..well then I have no idea what I'd do after.

The hot sun beat down on me, making me suddenly feel very dirty. I certainly did feel like taking a bath.

After the water had fully filled up the Midgardian 'hot tub' sized bath, I stripped down and slowly sunk down into the water feeling the relaxing warmth of it. I laid there for a moment in complete relaxation before greedily taking the soap and scrubbing my self down a little harshly. I had cuts and bruises and dried dirt patches that had needed to come off. I'm surprised Odin had let me into the trial seeing as how dirty I was.

I began washing my long blonde hair, closing my eyes as I massaged the shampoo into my scalp, when I opened my eyes I nearly jumped out of the bath tub with fear making the water splash out onto the golden marbled floors.

The hand maiden apologized quickly with a soft soothing voice. I looked at the white dress and shoes she had laid out for me then back at her. Immediately I felt like an idiot. And a rude one at that.

"Oh, no need to apologize! You did nothing wrong, I frighten too easily." I smiled reassuringly at her. Then immediately sunk down in the water lower feeling embarrassed. I always felt awkward about showing my body to anyone. And felt like a child for doing so.

I could feel her smile as she bowed and walked out. I had forgotten there was soap in my hair until a little bit slid into my eye. I heard the bedroom doors close gently before quickly dunking my head all the way under the water, rinsing out all of the soap then came back up, running my hands from my forehead down my wet hair. I sat there a few more moments feeling the soothing warmth on my cuts. Hesitantly got out of the tub.

I dried off quickly with an emerald green towel and slipped on my new white Asgardian dress. It hugged my body well and I knew it must have been Frigga that picked it out for me. Who else would it be? Certainly not Thor or Odin. I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

I brushed out my hair and slipped on my shoes. Hopefully I didn't wake up too late. I really wanted to see Frigga again. She was the closest thing I had to Loki. More so than Thor. I couldn't sit down and have long conversations with Thor about Loki the way I do with his mother. It just isn't the same. At least not anymore.

I slipped on the white flats that did nothing for my short height, but I had never minded it much. I began to brush my hair out then jumped at the sudden knock on the heavy doors. I ran and opened them to see the same handmaiden with fresh emerald sheets and held the door open for her. I looked over at the bed were she went to see the sheets had crumbs of dirt on them. My cheeks quickly flushed with embarrassment. I decided to let my hair air dry as I walked out of Loki's chambers, too shy to look over at the handmaiden that had to clean up my dirty bed..

I passed guards down the hall. I smiled at one of them as he made eye contact with me but he didn't return the smile of course. I made a right turn into an even bigger hallway making me way to the library, if I still remember where it is it should be in this direction. As I continued to walk another guard had made eye contact with me. But it wasn't like the other one.. this man was younger, around my age. He seemed a little out of place. I quickly smiled at him in politeness and to my surprise he gave me a wide smile and began to walk towards me. His eyes traveled up and down, from my feet to my face making eye contact once again.

I paused, quite frankly a little confused. But he did not seem to care about my sudden uncomfort and approached me.

"Lady, Sigyn?!" He shouted with surprise and excitement making me jump. My brows furrowed in confusion. Before I could respond his big arms wrapped around me, lifting me from the ground and squeezing hard. He set me down as quickly as he had lifted me all I could do was stand there trying to remember him. It didn't take long until I realized who it was. I had only met him a few times and those few times we've had conversations. He was a friend in a way. He looked different. Older...more muscles.

"Theoric." I said with a warm smile. His smile grew. "Where are you off to, my lady?" He held out his arm for me to take. "I shall accompany you."

"Don't you have to stay at your post?" I asked concerningly. He lightly chuckled.

"It has been a long time hasn't it? I am a Crimson Hawk now, I can leave whenever I wish." He had a smug smile, that came off a little snobby to me.

"Very impressive." I _was_ quite impressed.. " And I am on my way to the library, do you still wish to accompany me?" I raised a brow expecting him to change his mind. To my surprise he did not.

So I took his arm and he began to escort me to the library.

The entire walk there he explained how he became a Crimson Hawk, going into great detail of his many victories. No doubt he was very strong, that I could tell just by looking at him. Although his conversation bored me I made sure to act very intrigued.

As we said our goodbyes he gave me another hug. This time it lasted for bit longer than before. He set me down and his royal blue eyes seemed a little sad. Certainly he wasn't sad just to be saying goodbye to me..right?

I smiled sweetly at him. "I shall see you soon again, Theoric." I reassured him as he gave me a big smile and said one last goodbye again before turning away. I quickly turned around, pushing open the giant library doors and not looking back. I didn't want to know if he had turned around to glance at me.

There was absolutely no one in the library. I couldn't even find the librarian. I bit my bottom lip and began searching through books i used to read often. Mostly fairy tales. Until I came across a book about a man being tortured. I Don't know why it was in this section.. I almost immediately wanted to run back to Loki's room and cry but instead I put the book back and went to go see Frigga.

* * *

I knocked on her door but she did not answer. I took a deep breath and waited. I just wanted to see someone who reminded me of Loki. I knocked again..and still no answer. I let out my breath as I closed my eyes suddenly feeling a flood of depression wash over me.

I didn't even realize I had slumped down to the floor, my body resting up against her lounge doors until she opened them abruptly and I nearly fell on my side.

"Oh, sweet Sigyn. I thought you were someone else. Please, come in." She helped me up quickly and scooted me inside, closing the door behind her and locked it. She turned around to see me staring at her with a suspicious look upon my face.

She looked down, touching her forehead and smiled. She then looked as if she were going to cry. I was by her in an instant, my hand placed gently on her upper arm that was holding her head.

"Frigga.. what has happened?" I was genuinely concerned for her..perhaps she had gotten in an argument with the all father? I dare not ask about that..perhaps I shouldn't have said anything at all..

Almost instantly she collected her self and gave me a tight smile. Her eyes were still sad but at the same time they reassured me that she'd be fine.

"What brings you here, Sigyn? I fear I am not in the best mood to speak of Loki today.." She walked over to her brass colored couch and patted the area next to her for me to sit.

I walked over hesitantly..the entire reason I came was to speak about Loki..I suppose just being near her will make me better enough. She always had that effect.

I sat looking down at my closed palms, rubbing my thumbs together. I couldn't stop thinking about what Loki must have been through when I was gone.

"Sigyn..are you alright, dear?" Frigga's voice startled me. Our eyes met and I knew she knew what was on my mind.

"It's alright! I don't mind speaking of something else." I quickly said before she could say anything about Loki.

She smiled warmly at me and took my hand in hers. "I know you can keep a secret. And this one you _must_ keep. I will allow you to see him. You have every right to." Her hand grasped mine tighter.

It took me a moment to process what she had said..I could see him..?

I shook my head in confusion.. "Are you saying I may visit the dungeons when ever I'd like?" My voice was disbelieving. I knew my expression showed the same.

She nodded slowly and I gasped. I couldn't sit down any longer, i began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I can't believe we can see him! I wonder how he is doing, I can't believe the all father is letting me go!"I didn't realize I was speaking so loudly and so fast until Frigga stood up and stopped me, grasping me arms with a worried expression.

"My dear.. this is _our_ secret, and ours alone. Only you and I must know about this. I am allowing you to do it when ever you wish because your his betrothed..and I care for you deeply, Sigyn. I know you must see him." Her smile was warm and her grip loosen on my arms. Her hold was never harsh or hurt..it was just to steady me. To calm me down and it always had.

I felt so happy in this moment. She didn't have to tell me. I smiled brightly at her, not being able to control my excitement.

"When can I see him? _How_ can I see him?" I whispered this time. She gave me a beautiful grin and walked over to her dresser, taking out what looked like a small crystal. It was all sorts of different colors and the inside looked as if it were moving.

"Hold this crystal in your hand, imagine where you'd like to go. Then walk over to a blank wall and create a circle large enough for you to fit through.." She paused because I looked confused. The only magic I was good at and even understood was healing magic. Which was almost like the basics for someone such as Loki. I'm sure he could heal himself if he had enough energy. I only ever remember healing him a few times. The most recent time had been in New York, after the one named banner had hurt him badly.

Frigga walked over to a golden wall and swiped her hand around it in an oval large enough for her to fit through and a portal opened up. You couldn't see where it led you until you walked inside.

Frigga closed it then handed me back the crystal.

"Here. Please do not loose this. It is my only one." I looked at her shocked. Why would she give me this?

"But don't you wish to see him as well?I cant accept this, your his mother." I began to hand it back but she simply laughed sweetly.

"I can see him the same way as you. Just as a hologram..my son will want to be able to embrace you. You can only do that if you really are there with him." I still felt bad that she wouldn't be able to touch Loki, but I knew she wouldn't allow me to give it back. And this was the only way we could both see him.

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Frigga!" She wrapped her arms around me as well and squeezed tightly.

"Now, I would wait a few hours before visiting him. I had just finished speaking with him before I let you in and he is in a foul mood." Her face made a hurtful expression as she sat back down. I soon followed. Loki was always closest to his mother...why would he argue with her? But I knew I shouldn't ask so I didn't. If she wanted me to know she would have told me.

She quickly changed the subject.

"I see you have not healed your cuts. Why is that?" she asked curiously.

I looked down at myself feeling a little sheepish..

"I guess I just forgot about after Loki's injuries had taken all of my energy to heal. I suppose I could heal them now.." I sat there staring at them.

"Is there a deeper meaning for why you do not wish to heal yourself?" She asked softly, concern edging her voice.

I hesitated before I answered. "I suppose I feel selfish for healing small cuts when others could easily be seriously injured with no way of healing themselves..I feel as though we take it for granted." My voice was quieter than usual.

"You speak of the Midgardians. Your mother would be so proud of you, Sigyn. Even though she may not show it, she cares deeply like you do." Her voice was proud and sweet.

I looked at her and felt myself wanting to cry again. I feel like crying so much these days days..

I smiled and thanked her..then I realized.

"The crystal!" This startled Frigga, she nearly jumped off of the couch. But i continued to speak anyways.

"Can't I use the crystal to see my family as well?" I felt so much excitement pour through me, a different kind then what I felt to be able to see Loki.

She grabbed my hand once again and sadly shook her head no.

"The crystal can only be used through out the palace. The farthest it will reach is the royal gardens. But that is all. It is not a very powerful crystal I am afraid." She patted my now dry hair softly. It was soothing.

She could tell I was sad about this news but I knew I would see them soon enough. As she then reassured me so. The bifrost will be fixed soon.

After a moment she spoke first.

"You know..I think Loki could use some company now. I'm sure he'd be absolutely thrilled to see you instead of me for a change." I must have looked nervous because she just simply smiled.

"It'll be good for the both of you. Trust me." And I did.

I hugged her one last time along with a thank you and got up, holding the crystal tightly.

I was just about to open the door until frigga stopped me.

"One more thing, dear."

I turned around, giving her my full attention.

"Make sure your door is always locked before you enter the portal, and that the portal is always closed behind you."

Her tone was firm and I knew this was important that I follow these rules and that no one finds out.

"I promise." I said then walked out.

 **(So** _ **here's the second chapter and at the beginning of this chapter i had to re watch the first scenes of Thor 2 and then I ended up accidentally watching the entire movie..but anyways at the one part where thor,loki and jane are in that glider thingy and jane is sleeping and loki brings up her possible death from the outcome of holding so much power in her and he says "Say goodbye" and thor says "not this day " then loki says "this day, the next, a hundred years, its nothing, its a heartbeat. you'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." Reallyy makes me think hes thinking about when sigyn vanished. I wish haha yea just wanted to share that because i think about it every time i watch that scene D,: But anyways thanks for reading! i will update soon! byeeee)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I could tell my sudden entrance had startled him. His back stiffened as he sighed and slowly got up from his bed. I walked forward slowly but didn't move any further. Although we know each other much better than we did our first encounter on Midgard, we were still not as close as we used to be and I still didn't know how to approach him. Instead i swallowed down the nerves and waited for him to speak first.

"I thought I had made it clear that I didn't wish to speak of Odin.. you might as well _leave_."

His voice was strained, irritation dripped like venom in his tone. I knew he didn't know it was I who had entered, no doubt he thought it was Frigga once again.

"I did not come to speak of the all-father." My voice was gentle as I watched his entire body relax. He slowly turned around as if he wasn't sure who he'd see. As if his ears betrayed him. He faced me but he showed no surprise. He was completely serious.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "So Frigga let you come visit. How _sweet."_ I do not know why he spoke with such venom towards me. It took me off guard. We are both not the same as we had been. But I will choose to be optimistic.

I smiled sweetly up at him. "Your mother is quite wonderful."

I noticed he clenched his jaw at my words, waiting for his reply but non came. I had suddenly realized I had nothing to say to him... I was left standing in front of him in silence. But I oddly still did not wish to leave. Just being in his presence was a comfort, like a piece of home from my old life that felt so much stronger than it was while being with Frigga. Here again in Asgard with him felt like home.

I caught his eyes examining me.

"You did always _love_ white." His voice was quiet but stern. We locked eyes again.

"Green is a beautiful color as well." I smiled and he huffed as if he didn't believe me. He waved his hand and a new chair appeared next to him. He sat down and gestured to the other chair across from him toward his right side. Clasping my hands gently together I walked toward the chair; ran my hands down and underneath my bottom to smooth out my dress before sitting as well.

"You've obviously come for a reason, now what is it?" His tone was harsh, but I had a feeling he already knew why I had come.

"Am I not allowed to visit my betrothed?" My tone, however, was innocent. His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward with sudden interest as he looked upon me with glaring curiosity.

"And why exactly _did_ you agree to stay with me? You could have been free of me, what could I possibly offer you locked away in this cell?" His tone was still harsh as he spoke every word.

"I thought I had made it clear on Midgard that I would be there for you no matter what..I do not wish to leave you ever again. And I'm not going to give up on you. Is that _so_ hard to believe?" My voice was gentle still. I did not wish to make him angry..I wanted this visit to be a pleasant one, like i assumed it immediately would be. But I was wrong. He seemed to just be in a very bad mood as Frigga had warned... well, he is trapped in a cell.

His grin seemed to have no mischief in it at all..it only felt like sadness.

"Everyone gives up eventually. You can not fix what has not been broken. You'll understand this truth and you'll leave like everybody else. It wouldn't be your _first_." His glare never faltered; his words this time had truly hurt me.

"You act as if I chose to leave.." I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice and it hurt even more when his expression did not change from hearing it. He still only glared in my direction.

My eyes began to sting with a new wave of emotion as he suddenly exhaled with heavy irritation and abruptly looked away from me. He pushed up from the sides of the chair harshly standing up to walk across the other side of the cell.

He stood there, back towards me staring out through the golden force field that surrounded us.

After a moment I collected myself. I wasn't going to let my emotions or his attitude get to me. I needed to be there for him like I told him I would. So I stood up and made my way over to him. I walked slowly around him until our bodies were facing eachother. I looked up at him but his eyes were closed in irritation. I know being in here is going to take its toll on him. It would for anyone. Maybe that is why he is acting so distant from me.

I remember my affection would always console him before, no matter what. Perhaps that hasn't changed. I slowly rested the side of my face against his chest and gently wrapped my arms around his torso, my palms flat against his back; I lightly pressed close up against him as I began to feel his body relax underneath me.

He did not return the gesture, but I tried not to take it personally and remained holding him. I knew it was helping. I just wish he'd open up to me again. I had thought before on Midgard was as much distance I could expect to feel from him, his walls were up then too..but now its different.

Back on Midgard he had made me feel like I had meant everything to him, but just did not wish to show it for fear of seeming weak in front of his opponents...now that we are alone and the war is done.. surely he would show it even more so..not like it used to be, but perhaps almost. But there is nothing is he giving me; now it feels as if I don't even matter. Surely there must be more to it than just being locked away in here. I do not wish to question, I feel it is best that I leave.. perhaps he just needs to be alone. I think I made it clear enough for one day that I'm not going to leave when things get bad.

I slowly pulled away from him as he looked down at me. I tried to give him a warm smile but it felt tired and sad.

"I will take my leave now. But I _will_ be back tomorrow." I thought about asking him first if he had wanted me to come back but decided I didn't want to know what he'd say..for fear of not being what I'd want it to be.

He simply averted his eyes to some place else.

I walked around him and back towards the marbled wall of his cell where I had came in from. Took the stone out of my dress pocket, pressed my palm to the cold wall and swiftly made a Vanir sized circle. The portal formed immediately as I turned my head to give one last glance over at Loki.

His head was down now, and hands into fists. I bit my lip to stop it from quivering, I was tired of crying and vowed to stop before leaving Midgard. I stepped out into the portal and before I knew it, I was back in Loki's chambers. I quickly remembered what Frigga had said and closed the portal right behind me.

I placed the crystal back into my pocket as a knock pounded on the door. I had locked it like Frigga had said; and ran to it, opening it quickly to see a handmaiden holding white sleep clothes.

"My lady, I apologize for being late, I had knocked earlier but you did not answer." The older woman's expression was very worried and apologetic.

I shook my head furiously.

"No, no! Please, it is quite alright I was just... uh.. asleep. I wasn't feeling very well, unfortunately." I smiled tiredly at the maid.

"I will bring you up some tea as well then." She said firmly, bowed and then left before I could thank her.

It was late in the evening and I didn't feel like I should bother Frigga anymore today..I didn't want to crowed her. Perhaps I would see what Thor, Sif and the warriors three are up to after my tea. They do not retire to their chambers till late at night. I knew I would most definitely find them in the royal dinning room drinking and eating away whilst talking about Thors accomplishment on Midgard and his new companions with the ones called the Avengers.

I needed to get my mind off of Loki somehow...

After I drank up all of my delicious cranberry vanilla tea, I made my way down the many hallways. I didn't even get half way there before once again running into Theoric. He looked upon me incredulously as he approached.

He took my hand in his and kissed it, the gesture made me very uncomfortable. "You look stunning tonight." I smiled a little awkwardly..I _was_ wearing the exact same thing I had been earlier today.

"Oh, um..thank you." My voice was quiet as I gently slid my hand out of his grasp. I didn't quite know what it was but something about him made me feel off. Perhaps it was the fact that he acted as if I was never pronounced deceased, and more like I was simply on a very long trip. I hadn't even thought about this earlier, but realizing this now made me feel suspicious and I couldn't quite place why. I know theoric isn't a bad man. He _is_ a Crimson Hawk. One of Odins personal gaurds. I don't think he could be capable of doing anything remotely bad.. His booming voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Where are you off to this time, I would be happy to accompany you once again!"No matter what words he said now, I couldn't help but feel suspicion.

"I suppose you may.." I hesitantly took his arm as we began to walk. This time to my surprise he spoke about how much he had missed me while I was away. As if I had left and not died. I mean I had just left but..how would he know this? The more he spoke the more i thought about why but still couldn't understand what I was trying to grasp. It was giving me a headache so I decided to leave it alone. Perhaps I could try to speak to Loki about it..hear his thoughts on the matter?

Well, at least now I have something to talk about with Loki tomorrow.

We were finally there; Theoric held opened the widely, enormous doors for me as I walked inside and thanked him. As soon as we had entered all four, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif stood up and walked over to me. The first to attack me with a firm hug was Fandral. He squeezed me tightly, he smelt heavily of some type of seductive cologne. I felt his hand slide down to my lower back intimately before he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. Our eyes met as he pulled away from me, a happy smile across his face.

"Ah lady Sigyn, your beauty was dearly missed! I still can't believe you were alive this entire time! Your a tough one, indeed." He winked at me.

I couldn't help but giggle. I had missed fandral a great deal as well. I had always enjoyed his charismatic company.

"Thank you, Fandral. I have dearly missed you as well. All of you actually."I looked over at Sif and immediately hugged her. Her hug was firm and protective, I knew she had missed me as well. When I pulled away from her, her eyes looked teary. She quickly cleared her throat to speak.

"I am so glad you are alright." I smiled sweetly at her words. "As am I." My smile remained.

My eyes met Hoguns to see a faint smile upon his lips as well. I didn't know Hogun that well but we are both Vanir. Although he was born in a poor village, and my family more like middle classed; We still knew the same area and knew how different it was from Asgard. So I felt we had a small connection, him and I.

The last was Volstagg. His embrace was overwhelming. He had picked me up completely, my feet far from the ground then just as quickly put me back down.  
"Let us feast to this happy occasion!" He boomed merrily and headed towards the long table full of food. We all walked after him, he quickly handed me the plate he had obviously made for me which was way too much for me to possibly eat but I would certainly try. He also poured me some wine because I did not care for mead. It was sweet that he had remembered what I had liked and did not like.

I said my thanks and sat down between him and Sif. We all ate and laughed and reminisced about simpler times. None of them brought up Loki, which was kind of them, I had known for sure they wouldn't have had anything nice to say about him and I just didn't want to hear it.

I felt happy eating such good food and I couldn't help but wonder if they were feeding Loki such good food..I hope so. I then decided I would bring him a plate tomorrow. I knew he didn't wish to see me again tonight So I wouldn't push it.

Before I knew it I was a falling to sleep on the table. I felt big, strong arms pick me up and carry me away. My eyes opened to see it was Theoric carrying me. I had forgotten all about him. No doubt he was speaking with Thor the entire time. Him and Thor were so much a like. They had the same interests and their body types were almost the same.

Before I could tell him to put me down and that I was awake enough now, we were already at Loki's chambers. He set me to my feet and held me.

"May you sleep well." He whispered to me. I simply nodded, still feeling a little awkward.

"Thank you for carrying me..I appreciate it. Um..goodnight." I spoke quickly then walked in the room, closing the doors behind me just as fast.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and went straight to the sleep clothes that I had left on the bed before I had left. I slipped them on gracefully and climbed into bed. Too exhausted to brush my hair like I used to do all the time. Perhaps it is the wine making me so tired.

I quickly got underneath the new and freshly cleaned emerald green sheets, and turned off the bed side lamps. I soon fell to sleep quickly with sweet dreams of Loki also being at the dinning hall, laughing and drinking with everyone like old times.

 **( So obviously Loki is acting very different towards her than he was in miscreant, he isn't as open and playful...hmm wonder why. haha (: Hope you all liked this chapter, it was fun to write. :D )**


End file.
